


12:54 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm not fond of nocturnal animals,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he scowled.





	12:54 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm not fond of nocturnal animals,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he scowled near a territorial coyote.

THE END


End file.
